Black As The Moon
by Endry Night
Summary: an object human shaped detach from the shadow and I could see crimson eyes glowing I heard a low mummer "Zoe" it purred.  I froze unable to move unable to scream oh my god if this guy was going to kill me I couldn't do anything about it


Please comment i know theres format mistakes, spelling, punctuation etc.

please note this is a rough copy if you like it please comment i would like to know if you want me to write more

**Black**

**As**

**The**

**Moon**

_For my beloved Family_

Chapter 1

When I cracked my eyes open I squinted against the light streaming through my window.

I stared for a while as my eyes gradually adjusted to the light, I was looking out my window and Some how it didn't look _right_ it felt off as I looked at the sun squinting at the morning light it snapped into place with a resounding click.

I realized the sun was to high it was nearly in the middle of the sky I stared for a moment watching fluffy clouds drift by then I sighed as I rolled over. Easing up to sit on the edge of my bed as I looked at the time it was twelve forty-two "shit" I swore throwing my blankets back.

I sat up as my eyes scanned my room seeing the various pictures that displayed my life from one year old all the way up to sixteen.

-Well almost sixteen my birthday was in two days. but I had _been_ fifteen when those pictures where taken.-

Under every photo of me should be a little inscription that said _Zoe Waters_ my name and the year it was taken. I let my eyes drift past the pictures as I seen some posters of some of my favorite bands and actors.

A little movement flickered in my peripheral vision. I jumped and spun around quickly only to feel my shoulders slump as a wash of relief flowed over me. I seen my cat siting on my desk lazily flicking his tail.

He was siting on a stack of some papers that where on top of the N-Table that I did my homework on. Beside him there was a lamp angled down.

He looked up at me with drowsy eyes that where green almost emerald. In the dark they looked like liquid gold. He had a pink nose with fluffy black fur and a white triangle at his collar bone.

I walked over to scratch him "chocolate" I murmured as I scratched his head. He looked up at me with his emerald eyes. I picked him up, I could feel the low rumbling of his puring in his chest. I sat back down on my bed making a plush dent with my weight I set him on my lap and ran my fingers through his fluffy fur.

I could remember the day when I got this cat. Crystal clear as though it was yesterday. My mind shifted to a different time and place. I could see myself and the towering buildings around me. I was standing in an alley with the wind blowing my soft shoulder length brown hair. Wiping it in different directions. As i walked down the alley I realized thee was something missing, Ten it hit me there was no sound I couldn't hear a thing there was No dog barking, no child crying and the strangest thing I couldn't even hear a soft murmuring traveling on the distant wind. The only sound I cold hear where my footsteps echoing on the pavement. I stopped and looked around at the lonesome alley scouring the alley, listening to the silence for maybe just tiny peep a little mummer, something. then I got the strangest feeling, Like someone was watching me. The wind blew harder. I shivered A chill running up my spine. I burrowed deeper into my gray jacket -as I did this I realized that the chill wasn't from the wind it was an eerie chill- if someone was watching me I know what they would see. They would see me with my soft brown hair and violet eyes I had lush pink lips and creamy skin my nose was small and slight I was wearing My gray jacket with large round black buttons, blue jeans with rips that went down my thighs, And small black fuzzy boots. I began to walk jerking to a start as I looked around frantically seeing if there was anyone there watching me in the shadows the way I felt watched. I hurried walking briskly now, i could see the end of the alley.

I had the feeling that someone was waiting for me there in the over hanging shadow of the big tree the tree was gloomy and massive its branches where half dead some leaves still clung to it like the tree was clinging for its life strangely only the half that wasn't in the shadows had leaves as if the tree was hiding from the shadows too. I stopped dead in my tracks two meters from the end of the ally my stomach clenching. I looked ahead to the shadow squinting my eyes seeing_something_ there in the shadow –was that a person- A faint outline I took a small cautious step toward the shadow then another. Now i was 2 feet away from the shadow.

Then an object human shaped detach from the shadow and I could see crimson eyes glowing I heard a low mummer "_Zoe_" it purred. I froze unable to move unable to scream -oh my god if this guy was going to kill me I couldn't do anything- I was stuck then the setting changed and we where surrounded by mist and the stranger was closer now in front of me I could feel -him?- it his crimson eyes where glowing "Zoe" he purred again this time it was like he whispered it in my ear I could see his silhouette lean closer he grabbed my chin tilting it up and touched his lips to my skin rubbing them up and down the base of my throat "_Zoe_" he rasped on my skin but this time he had pain in his voice genuine pain. Then all at once he was gone -All but his sorrow filled words drifting in the winds- as if he was never there and then out of the same shadow came a black cat with emerald eyes a pink nose and a white triangle on his collar bone "Murrow" he meowed at me and sat down licking his paw I steeped back that cat came out of the shadow that that other guy was in _could it be a coincidence_ no I argued to myself I was just being silly then I laughed and walked over to the cat I knelt down and scratched his ear "Your a cutie" I told him as I got up and looked at him I decided that I would go home that's what I was doing before... before what I got scared and thought I saw someone I shook the feeling off I swear I thought I really did it was probably me just imagining things I tried to convince myself but in the back

of my head I knew the truth if it went for the fact that I could still hear his painful word whispered on my skin I would be able to convince myself but not when I could still hear the low and sexy mummer full of sorrow and desperation, my name traveling on the wind I began walking home I reached the end of the alley a short cut home one I fount around the beginning of the school year I want to Bellmont High somewhere In Allera a small town that seemed to be always cloudy I rounded the corner onto crescent ave I looked back ant to my surprise the cat was soundlessly following me he looked at me with his emerald eyes his gaze almost seemed questioning like he was asking me why I stopped I faced him fully "why are you following me" I asked.

He sat down and raised his paw licking it "go on shoo" I told him waving my hands I turned around and began walking again almost to my house only one more house to pass I turned back again ant he was still following me "look" I said "its not like you can come in my house so stop following me home"i told him he just gazed at me if I brought him home my mom would probably say no it wasn't like she was allergic she just didn't want me to have a pet ever since I failed at raising a goldfish when I was five it I didn't even make it one day and it die because I carried it everywhere I went. No not in the fish bowl I didn't carry the fish bowl I carried the fish it died from lack of air now this cat was following me and my mom wouldn't let me keep it I turned and kept walking making it to my door when I opened it the cat went running in "wait" I yelled running in after him I sprinted to the kitchen looking around seeing my mom siting on a chair the she looked at me quizzically "did you see a black cat run

in here?" I asked her she nodded her head no "why?" she said " because it followed me home and came inside I wasn't going to let it just... come in" i told her. She looked at me "I was thinking" she said " you can have a pet you know that right its not like your five anymore" she said this with a smile -I figure she was remembering the fish I had- I looked at her "really?" I asked "yea" she nodded

"wait first I have to find him" I told her and suddenly the image began disappearing as I was broken out of my revere by my mom she came in my room.

"Zoe"

" aren't you going to Melinie's house?" -Melinie is my best friend-

I looked at her trying to remember what It was I was going to do to today then it came back in a flood I stood suddenly my cat dropping to the floor he looking up at me surprised "o yea I totally forgot"

"crap"I swore racing to my closet grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top I took off my pajamas looking in the mirror -I was about five foot nine taller than most of my friends- I hoped in my jeans buttoning them quickly then I threw on my shirt and raced to the bathroom to bathroom I hurriedly brushed through my hair and applied my make up I ran back to my room and

threw on my gray jacket then I raced down the stairs to put on my fuzzy black boots I squeezed my feet in and grabbed my purse of the dresser in the hall then I raced out the door and jumped in my moms old silver Cadillac my mom came rushing out seconds after me and jumped in the driver seat . I remember when id made plans with Melinie last night I told her I would be over today because she invited me for a day of shopping and movies. My mom started the engine and backed out of the drive way

Please comment i know theres format mistakes, spelling, punctuation etc.

please note this is a rough copy if you like it please comment i would like to know if you want me to write more


End file.
